


Amr (Part One)

by Onehelluvapilot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A baby - Freeform, F/M, Gen, that's it that's the fic, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Gwen goes into labor and both Lancelot and Arthur are there to greet the baby
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	Amr (Part One)

Lancelot hadn't been able to go to Gwen when her labor started, since that would have been far too suspicious, but he was reassured by the fact that Merlin was with her along with the midwives. The warlock wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to her, he knew, or to the baby. After a few hours he heard that Arthur had been kicked out of the room, since apparently midwives outranked even the king when it came to who could attend a birth, and Lancelot realized he could join him outside the room. To any outsiders, it would appear as if he was just keeping his friend company as the father-to-be waited, while he was actually just as expectant. At one point, when Gwen started really screaming, he and Arthur held hands to try to quell their nervousness and to keep each other from rushing into the room with their swords drawn. There was no danger, or at least nothing that could be fought, but their instinctive reaction to hearing screams was hard to ignore. Especially when it was someone they both cared about deeply.

Finally, Gwen stopped screaming, and a baby's soft cries began instead. Arthur and Lancelot both stood up and hugged in relief. They only broke apart when the door opened and Merlin peaked his head out.

"Come meet your son," he said, simultaneously reassuring them that Gwen and the baby were alright, since he would have led with that news if something was wrong, and announcing that it was a boy. Arthur stepped forward before realizing that Lancelot was hanging back.

"Is Guinevere up to seeing both of us?" He asked, taking Lance's hand.

"She should be," Merlin replied with a knowing smirk. "You are her husband and the father of her child, after all."

Arthur glared disapprovingly at the statement, and if it wasn't such a joyous occasion he probably would have hit him, but Lancelot thought it was actually quite clever of him to phrase it the way he did. If anyone overheard him, they'd think both statements referred to the same person since Merlin hadn't said "respectively," when in reality only the first one was directed at Arthur. The second referred to Lancelot, who entered the royal chambers behind his king to go meet his son.

Gwen was sitting in the bed, propped up by myriad pillows and looking exhausted with sweat glistening on her skin, but also smiling. The baby was held against her bare breast where the neck of her thin maternity shift had been pulled down. A blanket covered him so that only his head, already covered in dark curly hair, was visible. Lancelot didn't know if he'd ever seen something so small and beautiful. Even if he hadn't already been intending to protect the baby with his life if need be, he knew he would do so now. He wouldn't even need to think about it; the drive to protect the vulnerable had already combined instantly with his love for his son to create an unshakable instinct to jump in front of anything trying to harm him.

"He's so…" he started to say, taking a step towards the bed, before his words failed him. Arthur evidently knew what he meant already though.

"He is," he agreed. He stood by his wife's side, hovering basically as he tried to be close to her without sitting on the bed. He didn't want to jostle it at all and disturb or hurt her, since he could only imagine that she would be in pain right now. "What should we name him?" He asked her.

"I was thinking Amr," she replied drowsily. "How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Arthur said. "Lancelot? Do you like it?"

The knight just stared for a moment, clearly surprised at having been given a say. "It's a beautiful name," he finally said. "It- it's your choice though, not mine. You're his parents, I'm just-" He trailed off, not knowing how to say that he was just the one who had gotten Gwen pregnant without it sounding crude. When the… arrangements had been made for the knight to come to the queen's chambers one night nine months ago, since Arthur was infertile and the kingdom needed an heir, he'd assumed that it was a one night only affair, never to be spoken of again.

"You're his father," she said gently, and his heart both leaped and broke at those words. "You may not be able to show that in public, but in private, Arthur and I aren't going to make you pretend he isn't your son."

"Then… can I hold him?" He asked hesitantly.

Gwen nodded and carefully wrapped the baby, Amr, it seemed like they had decided, in his blanket. Lancelot leaned over her and ever so carefully lifted the child. Without needing to be told, he made sure to support his head. A wide grin broke out over his face as he cradled his son in his arms. Instinctively, he began to sway back and forth a little, as if trying to rock the baby to sleep. It was clear he was going to be an amazing dad.

"How are you doing, my love?" Arthur asked Gwen, stroking her hair gently. He didn't seem jealous at all of Lancelot holding the baby before him, despite how it was his son, if not literally then at least practically. Amr would be raised as his, with Lance as an uncle at most.

"Tired," Gwen admitted.

"Then rest. Lance and I will look after our son." He pulled the blanket up for her and kissed her sweaty hair as her eyes slipped shut. Waiting until he was sure he was asleep to move away, he looked up at Lancelot and Amr. He was struck, as he gazed at their matching looks of wonder, by the fact that they were beautiful. Maybe more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen, except Guinevere. Fatherhood suited Lance better than any suit of armor could. Arthur only hoped he could wear that mantle half as well.

"Here, you should hold him," the knight whispered after Gwen drifted off. He stepped close, and apparently sensing that Arthur didn't know what to do with babies half as well as he himself did, carefully arranged his arms before settling the tiny bundle into them.

Amr's eyes were so big as he gazed upwards. They were dark brown like Gwen and Lancelot's, and the wispy hair already covering his head was dark and curly. Between that and his tanned skin, Arthur could find no trace of his own blue eyes or blond hair in his appearance. Not that he would have, and he wasn't disappointed, but it would make it a little harder to pass Amr off as his own. He almost wondered if they should have gotten someone that looked a little more like him to father the baby. Except something about Lancelot being the one there felt right, and forcing Gwen to sleep with someone she wasn't interested in would be evil.

"He's beautiful," Arthur mused. He couldn't stop staring at him until a wet nurse came to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think! This is going to be a series, with arwencelot starting in the next installment.


End file.
